Happy
by redruex
Summary: Margaret gets a chance to come home for college. For the first time in a long while, Mordecai can put his redundant life on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai sat in the coffee shop, staring at the wall. He was lost in his thoughts more than anything. He was thinking mostly about his life, rather than the day ahead of him. There wasn't a point. He took a sip of his now lukewarm cup of coffee, soundtracked by the ticking of the clock on the wall and the drip from the coffeemaker. The coffee shop felt dead. No Rigby, no Eileen, and most importantly, no Margaret. He sighed. He felt like this depressing morning could only be spent by thinking and sighing. This is how he spent most of his days. He dreaded going back to the park.

The park was empty to him. Nothing exciting had happened for a year and a half. Nothing. Showing up to work everyday was trite on its own. He rented an apartment for himself, as to not take in the dullness emitting from the property, but being within ten yards of the park seemed to do the trick without fail. Every single day. He had his escapes, but working at the park made him lose any drive he had left to do anything. As he choked down the remaining drops of coffee, he decided it was time to go.

He was walking to the park, getting ready for another lame day on the job. He just wanted to ignore all his surroundings, but he knew exactly who would be raking all those leaves later on. Yes, it was trite, but it was sadly also his daily life. What a pain.

He walked by all the trash and shit scattered across the grass. A homeless man yanked on his leg, begging for spare change. He coughed a few nickels and was on his way. It wasn't long before he finally reached the 'house of boredom' as he called it. Benson was waiting for him.

Benson was chewing on a pen cap, looking bitterly at Mordecai. "Well look who's late again!" he spat out.

"Dude, no one's even here yet!" Mordecai protested.

"That's no excuse to be late for your job!" Benson scolded.

"Whatever" Mordecai was on his way.

Mordecai was assigned to rake leaves. He spent the rest of his morning doing that job. His breath stank of stale coffee. Some kids were leaning over a park bench, swearing at him. He thought he wasn't paid enough for this job. Benson is a tool and this job sucks would be his last words. Or something like that. He couldn't have been more happy to hear the beeping of his watch. It was his lunch break. His chance to escape.

He walked to his apartment, went into his living room and collapsed onto the couch. He put some tacos in the oven and started playing video games. This was better. He lit his bong to complete his escape. He took a shower, had some junk food and made his way back to his job. Sure, he was blitzed, but it wasn't that hard to rake some leaves and be stoned at the same time.

After a long, dull amount of time, he finally looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes left. Almost immediately after, his phone rang. He couldn't believe who it was. He picked it up.

"Hey Margaret" Mordecai excitedly greeted.

"Hi, how's it going?" she replied. Hearing her voice for the first time in a while was the greatest.

"Good" he answered.

"I'm about to tell you some news, but please tell me you won't freak out" Margaret said excitedly.

"Okay" Mordecai was curious.

"I'm coming home from college."


	2. Chapter 2

There were times when Mordecai was happy. Right now, he felt like he had all the gelt in the world. He felt that he could finally put his dismal outlook to the side and finally focus on the good things in life. No melancholic views, just a smile. The malodorous coffee he had early now tasted good, his job seemed better, all that junk food was great, the hit from the bong was better than ever, oh shit, he felt marvelous. What a swell day to get out of bed, he thought.

Before he knew it, it was already time to leave work. He felt like a champion storming out of the park's gates. He wanted to hug everyone who passed by. He could tango with a total stranger. He never felt better while leaving work, and that's saying something. He finally got to his apartment.

He was excited as all fuck. He didn't want to jack off, nor smoke ganja, nor fall asleep on the couch with the television on. He stood on the balcony, taking in the moonlight and the sound of rush hour. It was about to get dark.. The streetlights were already on by Stuart Street. People were hurrying back from their jobs, buried in their smartphones. Normally, he'd sink in his depression, but this was the life. His honey would be here soon, the wait was too long to bear.

When he could finally calm himself enough to go to bed, it wasn't on the couch. For the first time in months, he slept on his bed. It may seem minor, but to Mordecai, it felt great. When his newfound energy finally went away, he rested.

He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He got a text while he was asleep. Peculiar, yet Mordecai was curious. He picked up the phone to see who had texted him. It was Margaret.

"meet me at the airport at 8" the text read.

How could he possibly wait that long? Well, actually, something could help him. Work.

Once again, his job sucked, but it always sucked so it didn't make much of a difference. It was still a nuisance to have the foulest thing in his life keep him from happiness. Maybe his morning coffee would wake him up.

It did. Work was boring, no surprise, but when it was over, he was in for a treat.

Driving to the airport washed away any gloom he had left. He was just too happy for that crap. He was just too happy to. He was about to see a good friend. He finally got to the baggage claim. Eileen was there, so were her parents.

"Hey Mordecai" she greeted.

"Hi Eileen, do you know where Rigby is" Mordecai asked. He knew the answer, but he just wanted to start a conversation with someone.

"He's not here. He said he had more important things do" Eileen answered.

"Rigby's such a heartless tweaker."

Mordecai wished he was kidding. He wasn't.

Mordecai greeted the family and the rest of Margaret's friends. He only got more excited when the plane arrived. I was suspenseful, but the good king of suspenseful. After a few minutes, the passengers started flowing out of the plane. Everyone was silent. They were waiting.

Now Mordecai could finally throw all of his negativity down the shitter. He felt new and refreshed. It was a good feeling. Good feelings didn't come that often for Mordecai by then. This was a rare occurrence. Now it would be like any normal day.

Then everyone turned their attention to something. Once he saw who it was, a smile spread across her face.

It was Margaret.


End file.
